Tebak-tebakan
by IceCandy03
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang membosankan? Karena itu, Taufan dan Api mengajak ketiga saudaranya untuk main tebak-tebakan! Author masih baru, mohon dimaklumi jika gaje


**Tebak-Tebakan**

 **Cast: Boboiboy (lima-limanya)**

 **Genre: Family (kayaknya #plakk)**

 **Author: IceCandy03**

 **Note(s): ini FF punya Author. Real. Harap dimaklumi jika banyak typo dan kekurangan. Kesamaan alur cerita mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan. Author masih baru, mohon bimbingannya!**

 **Disclaimer: boboiboy punya Animonsta, cerita punya IceCandy03**

 **Ini Fanfic pertama Author jadi mohon dimaklumi jika GaJe dan Typo. Dan jika tidak ingin membacanya, tombol 'back' selalu setia mendatangimu (?).**

 **Happy Reading!~~**

Hari ini adalah hari yang um…..

Membosankan? Bisa jadi.

Karena itu, Taufan dan Api mengajak ketiga saudaranya yang lain untuk bermain tebak-tebakan.

"Siapa duluan?" tanya Api. "Oh! Aku doong!" kata Taufan dengan semangatnya. "Ya udah," kata Api. "Aku mau tanya ke Kak Hali. Bunga apa yang selalu ada untukku?" tanya Taufan dengan muka jahilnya. "Eh, laki-laki mana suka bunga?" kata Halilintar. Gubrak! (Author: Ya ampun Hali, kamu nggak banget deh *disetrum*)

Ok, Back to the Story.

"Um….aku harus tebak nih?" tanya Halilintar. "Ya iyalah, masa' ya iya dong….ya ampun Kak, Kakak nih pernah maen tebak-tebakan nggak seeeh?" tanya Taufan sok gaul dan berakhir gosong menjadi ayam panggang di tempat. "Pernah lah. Um…..bunga apa ya? Aku nyerah," kata Halilintar. "Bunganya adalah kamu kaaak," kata Taufan sambil memasang puppy eyes no jutsu + muka romantis yang nggak banget. Semua langsung muntah berjamaah, Authornya juga ikut nimbrung (lah?).

"Udah udah, sekarang siapa?" tanya Gempa. "Aku doong!" kata Api. "Ya sudah," kata Gempa. "Aku mau tanya ke semua orang yang ada disini. Mangga apa yang berbahaya?" tanya Api.

Semua langsung bikin pose mikir. Mikirin apa tuuh? (Api: Jangan pkir yang parah-parah, thor!).

"Mangga beracun?" tanya Halilintar. "Bukan," kata Api.

"Mangga yang digigit ular?" –Taufan.

"Ya enggaklah. Ada gitu ular yang makan mangga?" –Api.

"Mangga yang busuk?" –Air

"Enggak!" –Api

"Trus apa doong?" tanya Gempa penasaran. Api menggeleng, menandakan bahwa dia tidak mau memberitahu mereka. Gempa langsung memasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_. Api yang ngeliat itu hatinya langsung meleleh (Emang es krim?).

"Ya udah deeeeh. Aku kasih tau. Jawabannya adalah…pfft...MANGGARUK-GARUK PANTAT SINGA. Hahahahahaa!" Api langsung guling-gulingan ketawain humor garingnya. Taufan juga ikut ketawa gara-gara Api bilang "pantat singa". Dia langsung ngebayangin singa lagi boker. -.-

Seketika perempatan siku imajiner muncul di dahi saudara mereka. "ITU MENGGARUK, BUKAN MANGGARUK!" teriak semua saudara mereka yang lain. Yang ketawa Cuma berhenti kegiatan "ngakak guling-guling" mereka.

"Nah, sekarang aku ya," kata Gempa. Semua saudaranya mengangguk. "Binatang apa yang mirip kurma?" tanya Gempa. Semua saudaranya langsung bingung. Ada gitu binatang yang mirip kurma?

"Nyerah?" tanya Gempa. Semuanya mengangguk. "Jawabannya adalah…..kecoa!" kata Gempa. Semuanya langsung memasang pose "sudah kuduga" #plakk.

"Sekarang giliran Air!" kata Api menunjuk Air. Yang ditunjuk langsung mikirin soal tebak-tebakan. "Aku dapat pertanyaannya. Pertanyaannya adalah…pfftt….Superman pakai celana dalam dimana?" kata Air menahan tawanya.

Semuanya langsung menahan tawa. "DI LUAR! Hahahaha!" semuanya kecuali Halilintar yang suka JaIm langsung melakukan kegiatan OOC ngakak guling-guling.

"Ok, sekarang giliranku. Muka siapa yang penuh adonan kue?" tanya Halilintar. "Nggak tau," jawab yang lain.

"Oh, aku tau!" kata Api. "Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Halilintar. "Mukanya Kak Hali!" kata Api sambil melempar sebuah adonan kue yang datang entah dari mana ke muka Halilintar. Yang punya muka dengan adonan kue langsung ngejar Api.

"Hahahaha!" semuanya langsung tertawa ketika melihat muka Halilintar yang penuh dengan adonan kue.

 **Hai semuaaa! Ini Candy, alias si Author. Gimana ceritanya? Author masih baru lho, jadi kalau GaJe, harap dimaklumi. Humornya juga garing ya? Ya sudahlah, namanya juga Author baru. Yang terakhir…**

 **Review?**

 **Don't be a silent reader!**


End file.
